THE DARK HEROES : NEW AGE HEROES
by cold reaper
Summary: after beastboy get's kicked out of the titans he met his fate when he became an ancient azrathian and now with red x, shadow (oc), maya (oc), thunder (oc), kid flash, jinx, and raven's emotion's (oc) and starfire they go to another earth and become the protectors but what happens when 2 years later the titans meet the dark heroes again


**DARK HEROES chapter 1**

a/n:sorry but i'm not in the mood of typing so much so i'm just gonna say this, i don not own the teen titans

Beastboy's pov

Stupid titans, stupid leader, we stick together like a family my ass. Hi there you're probably asking why im cursing my own tea- scratch that my ex teammates in the rain right? It's because bird brain kicked me out because i didn't follow the protocol and well this is where i ended up in the rain walking down the sidewalk with only a bag filled with cash that my parents left me

So it's like this when i was walking down the streets and just my luck a giant white bird came and swooped me from the ground

"dude¬!where the fuck are you taking me!?"i demanded. To be honest i was really scared,really i was i've never been swooped by a giant white bird before

"please be patient chosen one"the bird replied flying faster than kid flash can run. Okay first the bird can speak and then he calls me 'chosen one'. When we were on top of a mountain which i don't know at all about.

"dude?can you tell me where am I?" i asked as the bird placed me on the near cliff

"first of all Garfield i am a woman and my name is sparrow" the bird said transforming into a woman face like raven only in adult form?

"okay, first of all i'm shocked and probably going to get a mental breakdown but before that why am i here?" i asked curiously

"you are here because the fact that you are the chosen one for my powers"she said poking my forehead

"but why a mountain and not in a fancy vegetarian restaurants?"i asked half joking

"because the fact that this mountain is where my best friend was landed"she explained

"okay,so who is she?"i asked but i already know anyways because sparrow had a chakra mark on her forehead just like a certain someone

"raven roth. Not that you know her right?"she asked

"as a matter of fact i do" i answered plainly

"really?!"she squealed in delight. Great this girl is the waaayyy opposite of raven

"yeah,but now i don't because she's dating robin" i answered

"NO!she can't she's suppose to be with you!"she protested floating viciously in front of me

"why would she want to be with an ex-titan like me?" i said, i mean come what is she getting at? First the chosen one now she's playing cupid?

"YOU'RE KICKED OUT!?" she screamed as loudly as her note can take her and probably breaking my sensitive eardrums

"sheesh, you scream too loud"i said picking my ears

"doesn't she know what will happen if she dated a mere mortal!"she nagged

"okay first of all, none of my business second i'm done saving the lives of different people and my other teammates get all the credit "complaint

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! SHE'S GOING TO REALISE THAT I RISKED MY ASS OFF JUST TO SAVE THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING MONK WHO CARED LESS FOR HER! I'M TURNING YOU INTO AN ANCIENT AZRATHIAN RIGHT NOW!"She screamed probably breaking the sound barrier and my !? wait a minute i didn't agree to this!

"whoa hold on there-" i was cut off when she chanted something really familiar

"azrath mentrion zinthos , Garfield logan zinthos mentrion azrath" she chanted weirdly usually it's azrath men-

Suddenly i was stopped by a major pain in my chest

_What's happening to me!?my chest fell's like it's about to burst out any moment_

"patience beastboy, the pain is only momentarily "sparrow comforted but i couldn't see where she was cause my eyes were shut tight and my tears were on the verge of falling.

Sparrow's pov

I'm worried here what if arella was wrong? What if he is'nt the chosen one?okay lets go back to the steps

host will endure a large amount of pain (check )

Beastboy's hair grew longer until it reaches his waist and was suddenly tied in a long ponytail

hair grows longer (check)

3.a giant light made out of the host's aura burst's out of the body and then shapes itself into an animal which represents the host's personality and then howl's, scream's, roar, can be heard around the entire state

Beastboy looked up into the sky his forehead growed a chakra mark and then his body was wrapped by a white aura and the aura shot into the sky shaping itself into a human body, head of a wolf, a pair of wings like an eagle, a pair of hands like a gorilla and legs like a human wearing a pair of ancient Egyptian clothes. The animal howled like a wolf breaking the silence of the rainy night and i was sure that raven heard that howl and know's what it means

At the titan tower (normal pov)

The whole tower was awoke by a monstrous wolf like howl shaking the whole city

"what the hell was that!?"robin exclaimed bursting through the door of his room

"it is very weird yes?"starfire asked floating out of her room

Raven just remained silent because she know's what was going on

In a secret laboratory under jumpcity

A teen around 13 years old who was sleeping inside a cell suddenly woke up wide eyed

"so?it's finally happening huh?finally" he said grinning evilly

Back at the mountain

Beastboy stood up and felt his fang was hanging from his mouth

"what happened?" beastboy asked clutching his head but he felt something sweeping his back and when he glanced at his back he saw his hair was waist length "arrghh¬! What the fuck!?since when did i have a tail!" he screamed in shock and in astonishment

" let's get this, you're mission is to protect a second earth which is located 4000 lightyears away from here"sparrow said emerging from behind the bushes

" but.. i cant protect earth all by myself"he said

"that's why you'll need help with a few comrades, there's an underground laboratory under jumpcity and there you will find saber royal's a vampire also known as red x"she said but was interrupted by beastboy

"red x!i thought he was dead!"beastboy exclaimed

"let me continue!next is shadow von hell cage son of hades, unlike his father who likes to torture sinful souls he has a habit for sending sinful souls to his father but a few years ago he was captured when special soldiers caught him and now the scientist are experimenting on him, he has yellow highlighted black hair and milky yellow eyes he can control shadows"she explained

"so¬ is he like gonna kill me?" beastboy asked smiling nervously

"if you're intentions are pure then you're safe"she said

Beastboy sighed in relief

"next is maya hydra serpent. A half girl half snake, her hair is black and her eyes are brown, she has a really large appetite, be careful when the moon is full"sparrow warned

"why's that?"beastboy asked curiously

"because that's when her hormones began to kick and mate with the person she's in love with" sparrow explained, beastboy shivered at the thought of him being raped by a half snake girl

"lastly is thunder blue shocker, he's made out of a rare lightning, his ability is to control and produce lightning using any part of his body, he has a pair of baby blue eyes and a spiky white hair" sparrow explained

"thank you sparrow, for everything"beastboy thanked hugging the azrathian girl. Sparrow smiled and hugged him back

"nah¬ i should thank you beastboy for doing this mission"she said a "sayonara beastboy"

"Sayonara" beastboy said as sparrow walked into the portal she made and walked into the azrathian realm

Beastboy's pov

_Okay now that's settled i have to set those four free _

I flew back into jumpcity and it took me about 2 hours to get there since i got lost a few (hundred) times. I got into the main gate of the laboratory and was blocked by 2 guards

"identification please" he demanded. I lowered my hood and revealed my green skin with my emerald green eyes

"beastboy, pass" he said. Good thing they still don't know i was kicked out of the yeah i was wearing a tattered black cloak which covered my whole body but my foot and face, inside i was wearing a white hoodie with a pair of white combat pants and a pair of sneaker.

"excuse me but i need to visit saber royals, titans business" i said when i reached the counter

"yes sir"the woman said leading me to a room filled with unique races then we stopped at a cell that was being held by a glass inside was a teen that looked like robin only that his hair was more spiky and his eyes were bloody was being chained to the glass by a massive chain

"hey there x" i greeted as i signalled the accountant to leave

"hey there kid"he greeted back

"i thought you were long gone"i said

"apparently not, the stupid titans found me and took me down but you were not there"red x said smirking "so? How's cutie?" he asked referring to starfire

"heartbroken. Birdbrain loved raven not star" i said

"perfect chance for me, cause her blood smelled perfect as my mate" he said. Wow he smelled her blood

"okay. Here's the deal **saber, **i'm here to offer you to join me to protect another earth that's full of villains and also wanna ask you do you know shadow von hell cage?" i asked

"yes i know him and i know where he is. i want to add one person to our team"he demanded

"let me guess... **cutie?**" i said emphasizing the word 'cutie'

"that's right,and i want my own bedroom and a fridge filled with different type of bloods" he said

"ok" i said making a... i cant believe i'm saying this... a mental note

"first,get me out of here" he suggested

I smirked at the thought and chanted "azrath mentrion zinthos" and in an instant the chain that binded red x shattered like glass

"first we need to get my weapon"he said

"where is it?"i asked as the alarm suddenly sounded

"shit!" i cursed breaking x's door down

"come on!" he called running as slow as he can, since he's a vampire he can run almost as fast as light speed

"halt!" a guard came from the hallway's aiming us

"azrath mentrion zinthos!" i chanted making a giant wall between me x and the guards

"hey!why don't you just teleport us!?" x exclaimed

Of course! Teleportation. Why didn't i think of that!

_Azrath mentrion zinthos! _after i chanted that we instantly teleported to a room filled with weapons

"there it is!" red x exclaimed running up to a container that had a katana in it

"why didn't you use it in our last fight? Im sure it would've helped a lot" i asked curiously

"a vampire has to earn their weapons through honour and limits" red x said examining the sword for any damages

"okay does shadow, thunder and maya have any weapons?" i asked looking around

"okay, let's see shadow already has his weapon and thunder's weapon is a giant battle axe that that has guitar strings on it" he explained. I looked around and saw the weapon

"got it!" i said trying to pick it up but it fell down making a huge crack on the floor "ermm you don't think that this thing is made out of some special materials right?" i asked

"i don't know. Let me try" he said lifting it, he lifted it

"i gotta say this thing weight around 4.3 tons or maybe even more" he said. 4.3 tons? Are you serious?

"i'll carry it" he offered, okay he's nice. I looked around and saw two desert eagle's and it looked like the ammo was unlimited. I picked the two desert eagles up examined it

"this looks promising" i said placing the two guns in my back pocket.

Suddenly the door fell down revealing thousand of soldiers heavily armed

"hold it right there!" the soldier ordered pointing his rifle at us

"don't you know it's not polite to point deadly weapons at another person!"i joked teleporting me and x to another room and this time we were in a room that had a cell in it but the cell looked like a gamer lived in there

"so, you're here?" a voice came from behind me and x. We both turned around and saw a boy around 12 that matched shadow's description

"shadow?" i asked turning around

"yeah. I guess you're the chosen one right?and you're here to recruit me" this kid is really creeping me out "first i want the common room to have a giant screen tv with it's filled with videogames and the kitchen is also in the living room and a giant sofa with a coffee table infront" he demanded. How many demands will i get just to make one team?

"deal. Okay now step back" i warned but the next thing i knew he just walked out of the cell like it was a piece of air

"dude! Why didn't you do that before!?" i exclaimed

"what? Shadows are everywhere, i just teleported out" he said simply

"let's just get maya and thunder" i suggested palm faced

We teleported into a room that was really... reptile like- before i could do anything something was wrapped around my neck and slammed me into the wall

"x!that's maya! Tell her to calm down!" i ordered

"i don't know any snake language genius!" he yelled with his katana at hand

"maya! Lestrios!" shadow exclaimed

"shadow?" a voice came from the darkness. Suddenly a girl with a snake body that started from her waist to the tail slithered out of the darkness and in an instant the chokehold released me

" .you" she choked out.

I stood up massaging my sore throat "me. Beastboy. we. Help" i said hoping she would understand

"here, i made this when i was in my cell, it's a translation pill,if she eats this she can speak and understand English" shadow said showing a pill in his hand

"eat" shadow said motioning her to eat. She obeyed and swallowed the pill

"do you understand maya?" i asked placing my hand on her shoulder

"crystal clear" she said smiling sweetly

"okay come on" i said signalling them to move

"maya?do you know where thunder blue shocker is?" i asked as we ran from the guards

"thunder?" she asked blushing. Great, just what i needed a girl that's like starfire

"he is in cell rbr" she said. I opened a portal that teleported us to outside cell rbr. The cell was made out of _rubber?_

"yeargh!"a voice came from the cell and electricity can be seen from the darkness

"rbr-rubber" very clever

"thunder!" i called

"who's there!" he yelled

"im beastboy and this are my comrades, im gonna offer you freedom if you join us and you wont have to stay in a cell like this ever again" i explained

"freedom? Are you one of my fathers soldiers?!" he asked as he stepped out of the darkness and he revealed his white hair with his baby blue eyes with his almost white skin

"no!" i said doing jazz hands

"listen here punk were here to help you so be lucky that we did!" red x said gritting his teeth with both of his fist on the rubber glass

"what if i don't want to saved"he replied gritting his teeth while lightning started to spark from his entire body

"Whoop dido kid youre coming anyways" he said

Wow these two are complete opposites almost like me and c- scratch that me alone

"so sue me" he said

"i think were gonna be good friends" red x said

"agreed" thunder said

"i hate to break this friendship rivalry but we need to get the fuck outta here or else we can kiss our power asses goodbye" i reminded while pointing at the door

"i can teleport us outta here" thunder suggested

"okay, maya use these" i said handing her the two desert eagles

"how do i use them?" she asked. I explained how to use them

"only use them when you're in danger" i warned

The door burst open revealing thousand of soldiers heavily armed

"halt!there will be no warning shots" he warned. Like i haven't heard that before

Before i could even chant my powers on i was teleported out of the room by lighting?

"there!" i said as soon as i spotted a giant ship that was 4 times bigger than the titan tower

"let's go! Lets go! " i exclaimed gesturing my comrades to aboard the ship

First maya got into the ship then shadow, then thunder but before me and x could enter the giant space ship (a/n: more like a space warship -.-) we were stopped by a flying birdarang in front of us

"x? Please tell me that's yours" i said praying it was

"all of the zenothium in my suit are drained" i thought so and now i know the universe loves to prove me wrong

"hold it right there!" and speak of the devil it's _him _

I turned around facing the traitors of my life

"beastboy! get out of here!" robin ordered.

"who are you my old man?" i insulted pointing my razor sharp claw at him

"im you're leader"he reminded. _Okay, first he kicks me out then he says he's my leader? This guy really need's a therapist _

"x, board the ship and then-" i was cut off when he threw his katana torwards robin but he dodged it

"were in this together" he said grining madly

"rob you okay?" a voice aske and in cue the whole titans were here well actually minus a few peoples

"yeah im fine"robin answered

This is totally gonna get messy

please review


End file.
